Spanked
by Jaemz Mio
Summary: Good girl Bella moves to the East Coast to start a new life at a new school. Getting in trouble for the first time leads her to some kinky adventures with her new beau, Edward.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Steph Meyers created the world, I moved them to CT, made them private school kids and added a little bit of kink.

**Author's Note: **This is currently a OS, but it might become a story that's actually a series of One-Shots featuring the same characters and following some sort of storyline. This is my way of getting my inner h00r out. So, enjoy and maybe leave a little love?

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" A tall woman dressed in a sharp suit came out into the lobby. Bella and her parents stood, and she ushered them into the office. "Hello, Swan family, I'm Mrs. Bartlett, the Head Mistress here at Esme Platt." Mrs. Bartlett shook Charlie and Renee's hands. "You must be Isabella," she shook Bella's hand. Normally, this would be when Bella corrected people to call her <em>just Bella<em>, but Mrs. Bartlett just didn't seem like someone who needed, nor liked, to be corrected. "I'd like to be the first to welcome to our school community."

"Thank you." Bella stated simply. All four sat down around a table in Mrs. Bartlett's office. Bella's parents signing waivers and agreements as the Head Mistress rambled on about the school's history. As if the Swans hadn't read the packets and brochures a million times before deciding to move all the way to Connecticut for Bella's education. When Mrs. Bartlett came to her spiel about classroom rules, Bella attempted to pay attention- she wasn't looking to get into trouble at her new place.

"The students are required to wear uniforms daily. They are not to leave the dormitory unless they are dressed properly. After moving in this afternoon, Bella, we will take you to the school market, where you can buy the correct clothing. Later in the week you should make an appointment with the campus seamstress so she will affix your jumper to fit properly if you need her to. Girls are required to wear stockings under their jumpers or skirts at all times. It is student preference whether they would like cotton or nylon. Many students who chose nylon also like to wear knee high socks to keep their legs warmer in the winter months.

Students are required to attend classes every day, unless they have a note from our nurse stating that they were to miss class due to illness or injury. All students are allotted a study group time, as well as an individual study time- all of which take place in Our Sister's library. There are professional and peer tutors available for student use as well."

It was then that Bella tuned out again. She was excited to start at a new school. It had been hard to move away from Forks, Washington; her friends and family were still there, but for the first time since moving to the East Coast, she was excited. She was excited to make new friends, to live away from home, and oddly enough, she was excited to wear a uniform ever day- come on, she was going to look hot, Jessica was going to be jealous!

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, Isabella, I think that's just about everything. There are moving assistants awaiting you just in the gazebo. They'll help you move everything in, and your Dorm Advisor will also be there to greet you." Charlie and Renee both kindly thanked Mrs. Bartlett before heading back to their car. Bella was bouncing in anticipation.

"Oh, Bella, I can't believe how exciting this is, your Grandmother would be so proud of you!" Renee gushed, grabbing Bella by the arm as they walked through the parking lot.

"You must be the Swans!" A small girl with spiky dark hair appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "My name is Alice, and I'm a move in assistant, this is my brother Emmett, and this is Mike, and this is Tyler." Alice pointed to each of the boys who were flanking her, each of them waving as their names were called respectively. "So, the building you live in is called Lautner. It's a co-ed building." Bella smiled a little at this, and glanced at her father. His cop mustache was formed into a discernable frown. After several trips up six flights of stairs, Bella was all moved in to her dorm. She was happy to hear that all the students had single rooms- she wasn't ready just yet to share a room. A little knock announced the arrival of the Dorm Advisor.

"Hey!" She sing songed with a wave, "My name is Angela, I'm your DA. I live in 614 if you ever need anything." Angela was sweet looking, somewhere between drop dead hottie and girl next door, she had long hair, a small frame, and super cute librarian rimmed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and wow, thanks. It's really nice to meet you." Bella's smile was from ear to ear, if it was possible to be any more excited as the day went on, she was.

After lunch and a trip to the seamstress, where Bella opted for both a jumper and a skirt (much to her father and her father's wallet's chagrin), her parents headed back to their new suburban life and promised to Skype with Bella later in the week to see how everything was. Her mother whispered in her ear that she had better call her daily and give her updates, and Bella nodded, knowing that their secret would be blown as soon as her father got the next cell phone bill.

Bella sat on her bed with her laptop open looking at her online course syllabi and schedules and attempted to start some of her homework. Just before dinner there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" into the room popped the spiky haired girl from earlier in the day, Alice was it? Or maybe Annie? "Alice right?"

"Hi, Bella! And yes, I'm Alice. I thought maybe you'd like someone to sit with at dinner?" The girl seemed genuinely nice, and Bella accepted happily. Bella and Alice became fast friends. Alice invited her all over campus constantly introducing her to everyone they saw, and later they found out they shared many of the same classes. The end of the night found them laughing away in front of the common room TV with some of Alice and her brother's friends.

"Help me remember everyone's names, again?" Bella asked quietly. Alice nodded

"Of course! I know, I'm bombarding you. My life goes 100 miles an hour, I forget that not everyone moves the same speed. Well, as you know that's my brother Emmett; the girl on the left of him is his girlfriend Rosalie; next to her is Tanya, she's a total slut, don't go anywhere near her if you're not with one of us," Alice and Bella both giggled, "That's Jasper, another friend of my brothers, we kind of have a thing sometimes, but he's hard to read, aaaaanyway…. That's Angela on the other couch, she's our DA, she's a year ahead of us, but she's so cool; next to her playing the guitar is Ben, her boyfriend, and then next to him with the other guitar is Edward. He's the best, his dad is one of the teachers here, his dad is a total hard ass but you'll learn a lot from him."

"Edward is kind of cute." Bella said more to herself than to Alice.

"Oh my god! I have to set you to up! It would be so perfect, we'd be a group of couples. Well, minus Tanya, but we can do without."

"Alice, I hardly even know anyone here, don't even!"

"No, it's totally happening. I'm already planning it so don't try to stop me."

The first two weeks of school went wonderfully. Alice, as promised, did her best to get Edward and Bella together on a regular basis, and it really seemed to be working. They both thoroughly enjoyed one another's company, and spent more and more time together between and after classes. Bella's birthday was never really something she celebrated too much, but much to her displeasure birthdays were a huge deal at Esme Platt Academy.

The weather was perfect and warm considering it was mid-September, and the crew spent much of their free time studying and relaxing outdoors. Alice decorated their usual under-the-huge-elm-tree spot with green and gold streamers and balloons, and Rosalie and Angela baked and decorated a cake. Jasper, Ben, and Edward played a beautiful soft rock version of Happy Birthday on their guitars and the delicious Betty Crocker creation was enjoyed by all.

The last lunch bell signaled classes for everyone except Bella and Edward who both had study periods following lunch. "Let's study outside. I'll help you with math, and you can help me with English. And we can finish this cake." He smiled at her and her heart melted away, there was no way she could even think of saying no to that panty melting smile. She agreed, sitting back down in the warm grass.

"I've been wanting to ask you something, and it's your birthday, and I kind of feel like singing, so would it be too cheesy if I asked you in a song?" Edward strummed the strings on his guitar as he waited for a response.

"Sure?" Bella laughed leaning back against the tree.

"Happy birthday, Bella," He smiled again and began to sing, "Oh, Bella Swan with the chestnut hair, Oh, Bella Swan who sits in that chair…. behindmeinBiologyclass…" his words were rushed to match the tune of his guitar, "Oh, Bella Swan, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, silly, I would like that very much." She lunged forward giving him a hug around his neck. The rest of the day seemed to fly by with a birthday Skype call from her father, and a cell phone call from her mother, and then yet another birthday celebration from her friends. It wasn't until the next day in English that the reality of being in a private school hit her.

"Bella, I'll see you after class." Mr. Cullen stated simply as Bella walked through the door. She stopped short, but was pushed the rest of the way to her seat by a vibrating Alice.

"Bella! You're not going to believe what—"

"Alice, did you hear what he just said?" Bella interrupted her, "He wants to see me after class."

"Ooooh! What'd you do wrong?"

"I don't… nothing!"

"I bet it's that paper you wrote, maybe he thinks it's so epic it belongs in a journal!" Again, Alice was bouncing. The last buzzer rang before either of them could speculate any further. Class seemed to crawl by for Bella, as she attempted to take notes and participate in the class discussion of _The Great Gatsby_.

"Come find me later, I wanna know what happens!" Alice whispered to Bella as she stood to leave class. Bella waited in her seat until everyone had left before she stood and walked to Mr. Cullen's desk.

"Mr. Cullen, you wanted to see me?" Her voice was soft, she tried to push more sound through her nervously closing vocal chords.

"Bella, I think that you're a great student…"

"Well thank you!" She said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Please, don't interrupt," Bella nodded apologetically, "You're one of the brightest students I've ever had the -er- pleasure of teaching. _But_, I do have concerns for your lack of respect to some of the rules. Do you know what I'm referring to?"

Bella shook her head, "No, sir, I try extraordinarily hard to follow all of the rules. I'm on a scholarship- I can't afford any trouble." Mr. Cullen nodded empathetically.

"In that case, Miss Swan, I suggest you pay closer attention to the dress code."

"The dress code? With all due respect, sir, I'm not breaking any dress code rules. My jumper was hemmed just last week."

"I was referring to the rules regarding undergarments."

"Undergarments? I… I don't understand sir."

"Your stockings Miss Swan, are not of dress code standards." Mr. Cullen opened a worn copy of the student handbook that had been lying on his desk, "If I do recall the handbook states: "Female students are required to wear stockings under their jumpers or skirts at all times. It is student preference whether they would like cotton or nylon. Many students who chose nylon also like to wear knee high socks over their stockings to keep their legs warmer in the colder months. Students who chose this option must remember that wearing waist high stockings is still required." Bella bowed her head. She had remembered about the stockings, but it had been so nice out the last few days. Far too nice to sweat in nylon tights, she'd opted for knee high stockings hoping that none of her teachers would notice.

"Sir- I… I didn't have any stockings that were clean."

"Bella, I'm sure I need not remind you that laundry in the residence halls is free."

"Yes, sir, I know but—"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to issue you a demerit."

"Mr. Cullen, please, I really can't afford any demerits, I promise I won't wear them again. I'll go wash stockings right now. I'll go to the mart and buy some! Please!" Bella pleaded. Even one demerit constituted a letter home to your parents informing them of your infraction. "Please, any other punishment, just not a demerit! Please? I promise, I'll never do it again."

"The only other option, Bella, is physical punishment, and honestly, that seems pretty prehistoric, a demerit would probably be the better choice." His voice was softer now, concerned that she was considering the other option.

"Please, don't give me a demerit. I'll take the physical punishment. Please. My parents…it would kill them."

"For something as minor as a dress code violation, Miss Swan? I think that's hardly a cause of conc—"

"No. Please."

"Okay, that's your choice." Bella stood with her back to Mr. Cullen, her hands on the desk in a slightly bent position. He took the paddle from the closet and dusted it off. Bella's knees shook in fear and anticipation, but she knew ten paddles and twenty minutes of pain would be nothing to the disappointment she would see in her parents' faces if she got a demerit. They had put too much hard work into getting her out of Washington and into this prestigious high school.

After the tenth paddle, Bella was sent on her way. She could hardly walk her ass was so sore. Walking slowly and carefully back to her room, she opted out of lunch. She stood in front of her mirror as she pulled on her nylons carefully examining the circular red marks left behind. When she heard the knock on her door she knew it was one of two people, Alice or Edward, she hoped for the latter as she opened the door.

"Why didn't you come to lunch, Isabella?" Edward entered closing the door softly behind him, "What's wrong? You look upset?"

"I got in trouble." She answered solemnly

"Trouble? By who? What'd you do? They caught you with no tights didn't they?"

"Yes, and your dad."

"Damn. I'm sorry, love. How many demerits did he give you? Just one I hope?"

"None." Bella attempted to sit on the edge of her bed, but got back up quickly

"You took the paddle," Edward blanched "I can't… my dad actually…" He rubbed his hand down his face across the scruff that was growing on his chin

"I asked for it. It's not that bad," they walked toward one another and Edward kissed Bella on the nose in disbelief.

"I don't believe you."

"No really, it's kind of like… I don't know, never mind you'll think I'm nuts."

"No tell me."

"It's kind of like, 'hurts so good'. I keep trying not to touch it, but it stings and I can't help it. I never get in trouble, this is a new sensation."

"Isabella Swan, I never took you for the kinky type!" Edward took a step back and sized Bella up and down jokingly.

"No! I mean, I don't know?"

"Only one way to find out…" Bella shook her head, but didn't push Edward away as he kissed her again deeply. In practically no time at all they had each other completely undressed. "Let's test this theory of yours Miss Swan." Bella shuddered as Edward moved behind her, running his fingertips down her sides and kissing her neck softly. "If you want me to stop, say stop, okay?" Bella nodded

"Okay."

Edward led Bella over the couch in her room, and slowly forced her to bed so that her hands were resting on the arm of the chair. Quietly, he inspected the red marks left by the paddle and bent himself over to kiss each one of them. "Nobody should mark my girl except me." Again she shuddered, just watching the reactions she was having to him made Edward impossibly hard.

Edward gave Bella's ass a small smack, "How's that, does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah… kind of." Bella responded hesitantly. Edward ran his hand between her legs, making sure to give his finger a little swirl near her already swollen clit and then ran his hand upwards.

"How about that? Do you like that?" She simply moaned and nodded. Again, he gave her a little tap on each beautiful round ass cheek, "And that?" Another nod and another moan. He bent over her forming his front to the shape of her back and with one hand pinched each of her nipples. "So far so good."

He ran his fingers back through her slick wetness one more time before slowly sliding his aching cock inside of her. "Fuck, Edward, fuck."

"I know, I'm working on it!" He whispered slyly. Bella pushed her hips back into him several times before he grabbed her hips tightly.

"Not so fast, we're experimenting here." Bella let out a whine of both frustration and pleasure and Edward smacked her ass again, harder than the times before. With one hand he pulled her back and forth on him by the pace he chose, intermittently giving smacks along the way.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck…" Bella chanted

"Bad language gets you more punishments," Edward said sternly slowing the pace to hardly any movement at all.

"Please, don't stop." She begged. He spanked her again harder

"Begging gets you more punishments as well." His voice sounded authoritative and it was sexy as all hell as far as Bella was concerned. She wanted… no _needed_ more so at the same time she started thrusting herself back and forth on his long shaft she begged and swore.

"Fuck, please, don't stop, fuck I need this." She was slamming into him now until with two hands Edward stilled her movements.

"You leave me no choice then." He delivered one more hard smack before grabbing her again by the waist with two hands. "Oh my fucking God, Bella, right there." They both moaned and thrust toward one another their bodies making loud smacking noises as they went. Bella moaned loudly and Edward swore under his breath. He looked down on her glorious ass, "Just fucking look at this ass. Look at it bounce on my dick. Good thing you're such a bad girl, Bella." She smiled and laughed. "Damn."

Edward felt Bella's orgasm rolling in, her knees and thighs started to shake and her moans quieted as her breathing got heavier. This of course sent him to the edge as well and they both came shuddering, moaning, and screaming at the same time.

Spent, Edward tugged Bella to the floor on top of him without pulling out of her.

"You need to get in trouble more often." He said kissing her neck as he gently played with one of her soft nipples rolling it between the pads of his fingertips. Bella let out a sensitive hiss.

"Okay," She leaned back into him lifting her hips off of his and pushing herself back down. "I will I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued! Stay tuned for more EPA student rendezvous! <strong>


End file.
